This is the end
by Lil' Djinn
Summary: L’heure est venue de la dernière bataille, celle des anges contre les démons, de l’armée de Dieu contre celle de Lucifer, de Dean contre Sam ... La fin de la saison 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : This is the end.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn _et _Jordan._

**Disclaimer**** : **Si cette série nous appartenait, plus personne ne ferait de mal aux frères Winchester. Les gens n'arrêtent pas de faire du mal aux frères Winchester, donc cette série ne nous appartient pas. CQFD !

**Résumé : **L'heure est venue de la dernière bataille, celle des anges contre les démons, de l'armée de Dieu contre celle de Lucifer, de Dean contre Sam ... La fin de la saison 4 !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Salut à tous, moi c'est Jordan et mon amie et moi Lil' Djinn nous avons écrit cette histoire ensemble ... en fait, c'est elle qui a fait tout le boulot mais j'ai été son inspiratrice !

Tout a commencé après l'épisode 4x10, où j'ai commencé (sûrement comme 99% de ceux et celles qui regardent la saison 4 de SPN) à me demander comment cette saison allait se terminer. (Selon moi, très mal, selon Lil', pas génial non plus !). Et j'ai eu cette idée un peu folle dont je lui ai tout de suite parlé. Je ne sais pas écrire (du moins pas aussi bien qu'elle) mais comme Lil' Djinn est quelqu'un d'adorable (ne rougis pas, tu sais que c'est vrai !) elle a accepté de m'aider à l'écrire.

Et voilà le résultat !

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez, vous n'imaginez pas le plaisir que c'est de recevoir des reviews !

**Note de l'auteur (2) : **Chronologiquement, cette histoire prend place peu de temps après « A head on a pin » (essentiellement parce que c'est à moment qu'on a commencé à l'écrire !).

**Note de l'auteur (3) : **Le titre de cette histoire est directement inspiré de la chanson des Doors.

**Chapitre I : Bobby.**

Un calme presque irréel avait envahi les lieux de la bataille, un silence complet et tellement profond que Bobby crut un instant qu'il était devenu sourd. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, plus aucun son humain, animal ou même mécanique. Juste un silence infime qui recouvrait la vieille usine, ses silos et les terres brunes et arides qui l'entouraient. Bobby avait déjà connu ce genre de silence sur les champs de bataille, lorsque même la nature semble se taire après avoir été témoin de tant d'horreur, de cris et de souffrance.

Le vieux chasseur se redressa difficilement et avança en titubant au milieu des corps, son regard voletant des anges aux démons qui gisaient morts à ses pieds. Il y avait tellement de sang que la terre était maintenant d'un rouge brique et l'air était chargé de fumée et d'une odeur âcre de sang et de mort. Mais le silence était toujours là, presque reposant.

Bobby faillit trébucher sur un pauvre type d'a peine vingt ans étendu à terre, un pauvre type possédé contre lequel il s'était battu avant de réussir à l'exorciser. Quel gâchis ... quel énorme et terrible gâchis de vie humaines ... Il savait que la guerre était finie, qu'ils avaient finalement vaincu Lucifer et son armée mais à quel prix ? Combien de vie avait été sacrifiée aujourd'hui pour protéger le reste de l'humanité ?

Bobby s'arrêta brusquement quand il les aperçu à quelque mètre devant lui, gisant au sol, immobiles ... sans vie ? Le chasseur hésita un instant avant d'avancer lentement vers eux, terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait voir. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils aient pu survivre, pas après une attaque d'une telle violence et il voulait pas être celui qui serait là pour constater leur décès. Il ne voulait pas les voir morts, pas comme ça.

« _ Oh Seigneur, murmura-t-il quand il s'agenouilla en grimaçant entre les deux frères Winchester. Sam ... Dean ... »

L'aîné des Winchester tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un sourire fatigué.

« _ Hey Bobby, lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Dean fut brusquement interrompu par une violente quinte de toux, rauque et dure, et Bobby sentit son cœur se serrer quand il le vit cracher du sang.

« _ Shh Dean ... respire lentement, lui dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Là ... tout va bien ...

_ C'est terminé Bobby, déclara le jeune homme avec un mélange d'étonnement et de soulagement.

_ Oui gamin, c'est terminé. Toi et Sam vous avez réussit, vous nous avez sauvé. »

Dean ferma les yeux un bref instant, avant de les rouvrir et de poser sur le chasseur un regard d'une lucidité presque douloureuse.

« _ Aide-moi à me lever Bobby.

_ Dean ... non, tu n'es pas en état de bouger ...

_ S'il te plait Bobby, insista-t-il en agrippant son bras. Je veux ... je veux être avec Sammy ...

Bobby sentit son regard s'embuer mais il hocha finalement la tête et passa un bras autour de l'épaule de Dean.

« _ Allez gamin, l'encouragea-t-il en l'aidant à se lever mais dès qu'il fut debout Dean vacilla et faillit partir en arrière.

_ Doucement ... là, je te tiens.

Bobby et Dean franchirent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de Sam en titubant, et lorsque le vieux chasseur s'arrêta devant le corps sans vie du cadet des Winchester Dean se laissa tomber aux côtés de son frère.

« _ Sammy, murmura-t-il en effleurant son front couvert de terre et de poussière.

Bobby détourna les yeux et passa une main sur son visage d'un geste las. Il était fatigué, tellement fatigué ... fatigué d'avoir assisté à tant d'horreurs, d'avoir été le témoin constant de tant de chagrin et de douleurs sans jamais pouvoir rien faire. Fatigué d'être celui qui survivait.

Quand il revint vers les garçons Dean était agenouillé à terre et il serrait contre lui le corps de son petit frère. Son visage était pâle et couvert de sang et Bobby savait, au son rauque et cassé de sa respiration, que Dean était gravement blessé. Il l'avait vu prendre cette barre de fer en pleine poitrine et il s'étonnait de le voir encore debout. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Ils étaient trop loin de la civilisation et de toute aide médicale pour pouvoir le sauver. Dean allait mourir, et il n'y pourrait rien. Il ne pourrait pas le sauver, comme il n'avait pas pu sauver Sam.

« _ Il s'est battu tu sais ?

La voix de Dean, à peine un murmure, le fit sursauter et il se retourna vivement vers le jeune homme.

« _ Sammy ... il s'est battu à la fin, il a lutté contre _lui_ ... je l'ai vu juste avant ...

Dean laissa sa phrase en suspens mais Bobby n'eut aucun mal à la terminer. Il l'avait vu avant que Sam ne le blesse mortellement. Sam, ou plutôt Lucifer, puisque les anges leur avaient assuré que Sam n'était plus parmi eux, qu'il était mort au moment même ou Lucifer avait pris possession de son corps. Mais Dean avait continué à espérer, à croire en son petit frère et c'était peut-être finalement ce qui les avait sauvé à la fin ... ou ce qui avait entraîné leur perte.

« _ Il n'aurait jamais abandonné, continua Dean en effleurant le front de son frère du bout des doigts. Je savais qu'il n'abandonnerait pas ...

_ C'est vrai gamin, lui assura Bobby gentiment. Ton frère est ... était un battant. Tout comme toi Dean. Il faut que tu t'accroches et ...

_ C'est trop tard Bobby, lui dit-il mais il n'y avait ni colère ni tristesse dans sa voix. Juste un grand calme, comme si Dean acceptait les choses. Comme s'il était enfin en paix avec lui après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

_ Dean ...

_ Il a raison. »

La voix de Castiel le fit sursauter et Bobby se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à l'ange. Son visage portait les stigmates de son combat contre l'armée de Lucifer, une large balafre sur la joue gauche, et ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang et de terre mais son regard était étonnement compatissant. Emplit d'une tristesse qui contrastait avec la violence dont l'ange avait fait preuve quelques heures plus tôt en se battant contre les démons et les anges déchus.

« _ Il est trop tard Robert Singer, lui dit-il en posant une main sur Bobby. Il faut les laisser partir.

_ Connerie ! s'exclama le chasseur en se redressant d'un bond. Ne me dites pas que vous n'allez rien faire ! Pas après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour vous ! Pas après tout ce qu'ils ont sacrifié uniquement pour ...

_ Bobby, l'arrêta Dean d'une voix faible. Non. S'il te plait. C'est terminé ...

_ Je t'interdis de dire ça ! ... Dean, lui dit-il en se radoucissant. Non ... Ne laisse pas tomber. Je sais que c'est dur mais tu ne dois pas abandonner.

Dean le regarda simplement, sans rien dire, et Bobby comprit que tout était fini. Rien de ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait changer les choses, et ni Castiel ni même Dieu ne pourrait cette fois sauver les frères Winchester.

Le vieux chasseur ferma les yeux un instant mais il les rouvrit brusquement lorsque Dean posa une main sur son bras, comme pour le rassurer. Pour lui montrer que tout irait bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ! s'insurgea Bobby. Ce n'était pas le cas, et ce n'était pas à Dean de le rassurer.

« _ Tout ira bien gamin, lui dit-il la gorge serrée en l'aidant à s'allonger par terre. Tout ira bien.

Dean s'allongea au sol et sa main se referma sur celle Sam à ses côtés. La terre était chaude et humide et il laissa un instant la chaleur l'envahir et chasser le froid et les ombres qui étreignaient tout son corps. Au dessus de lui, les nuages gris plombs qui avaient envahis le ciel s'écartaient lentement les uns des autres et il su que le soleil allait bientôt revenir.

Dean tourna lentement la tête et son regard se posa sur Bobby. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait aimé lui dire, tant de chose qu'il aurait dû lui dire. _Merci_. _Pardon_. _On n'y serait jamais arrivé sans toi_. _Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se_ _passer_. _Ne soit pas triste_. _Ne pleure pas_.

Mais il était trop tard pour tout ça, déjà son regard se voilait et les ombres revenaient, grises et froides. Le jeune homme tressaillit quand Castiel s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule.

« _ Tout ira bien Dean, lui affirma l'ange avec douceur. Tu as accompli ta mission, tu nous as tous sauvé. Tu peux maintenant te reposer. »

Bobby sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit le jeune homme fermer finalement les yeux et sa respiration se faire de plus en plus lente jusqu'à ce que le silence les envahisse à nouveau.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, il songea avec amertume que tout était vraiment fini. Et il n'y eut aucune lumière céleste, aucune musique angélique, aucun signe divin quand celui qui venait de sauver le monde rendit son dernier souffle.

**A suivre ...**

**Note des auteurs (Jordan)** : Alors avant toute chose, et même si ça n'en a pas l'air, ce n'est PAS une Deathfic ... enfin, pas comme on peut l'entendre. Pour ceux qui connaisse Lil' Djinn, vous devez savoir que c'est une chose qu'elle n'aime pas vraiment (oui, bon, elle en a écrit une mais c'est la faute à cette chanson !). Et qu'elle aime généralement les fins heureuses, alors ne désespérez pas, et continuez à lire !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : This is the end.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn _et _Jordan._

**Disclaimer**** : **Si cette série nous appartenait, plus personne ne ferait de mal aux frères Winchester. Les gens n'arrêtent pas de faire du mal aux frères Winchester, donc cette série ne nous appartient pas. CQFD !

**Résumé : **L'heure est venue de la dernière bataille, celle des anges contre les démons, de l'armée de Dieu contre celle de Lucifer, de Dean contre Sam ... La fin de la saison 4 !

**Chapitre II : Sam**

Sam ouvrit les yeux lorsque le bruit de la douche stoppa et quelques minutes plus tard son frère sortit de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur. Le jeune homme le regarda balancer ses vêtements sales dans son sac, raccrocher sa serviette à la porte et venir s'asseoir face à lui sur son lit.

« _ Tu as quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers Sam.

_ Nah, rien du tout, lui mentit Sam en refermant son ordinateur portable.

Dean poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux un instant.

« _ Ok ... tu veux manger quelque chose ?

_ Laisse Dean, l'arrêta Sam en se levant brusquement. J'y vais ... j'ai besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes, à force de rester devant mon ordi, tu sais ...

Dean le gratifia d'un pâle sourire et Sam se força à lui sourire en retour.

« _ Ramène moi un café, lui lança Dean au moment ou Sam quitter la chambre. Et surtout sans crème.

Sam referma la porte et resta quelque instant immobile, dehors dans le froid mordant du petit matin. Tout avait l'air presque normal, Dean et lui, aller chercher le petit déj', faire des recherches mais il savait pertinemment que tout était faux. Tout sonnait faux. Chacun conservait une façade pour faire croire à l'autre que tout allait bien mais chaque fois qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui sombre et hanté de son frère il savait qu'ils avaient atteint un point de non-retour. Et qu'ils ne pourraient jamais revenir en arrière. Dean ne serait plus jamais le même, même s'il essayait désespérément de rassurer son petit frère en prétendant le contraire. Tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers jours avait atteint son frère si profondément et Sam en voyait les résultats chaque jour. Quelque chose en Dean s'était brisé, quelque chose que même lui ne pourrait jamais lui rendre. Quelque chose que même ces foutus anges ne pourraient jamais lui rendre. Sam était en colère contre eux et contre Dieu lui-même pour avoir laissé son frère souffrir autant. Pour avoir laissé tous ces démons le détruire petit à petit, au point de le laisser faible et sans force. Sans espoir.

Au bout de quelques mètres Sam fit demi tour et repartit vers le motel, vers l'allée sombre là où il savait que Ruby l'attendait.

« _ Sam ... je l'ai trouvé ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se précipitant vers lui.

_ Où ? lui demanda-t-il froidement même si au fond de lui son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

Enfin, l'heure était enfin venu de se venger de Lilith et de tout ce qu'elle leur avait subir, de tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à son frère. L'heure était venue de mettre fin à cette guerre avant même qu'elle ne commence, et qu'enfin Dean soit libéré de son fardeau. Sam savait qu'après tout ce qu'il avait subi il n'avait plus la force de se battre, mais lui était là. Il était prêt à mener ce combat pour Dean. Pour le sauver, lui et le reste du monde. Pour lui donner une chance de connaître enfin une certaine paix. Après, lorsque tout serait fini, ils pourraient enfin se retrouver, seulement lui et son frère, libre des tous ces anges et démons.

« _ Comment est-ce que tu vas faire, pour ton frère ? voulut-elle savoir en le tirant de ses pensées.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ...

_ Sam, je sais ce que tu penses mais ton frère ne va jamais nous ... te laisser aller affronter tout seul Lilith !

_ Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, lui rétorqua Sam plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Je me charge de tout. »

Après avoir été cherché deux cafés et des donuts pour le petit déjeuner, Sam marcha rapidement vers sa dernière destination, une petite pharmacie à tout juste quelques mètres du motel. Une part de lui s'insurgeait contre ce qu'il allait faire, cette part qui lui rappelait que ce qu'il faisait, chaque fois qu'il exorcisait un démon, chaque fois qu'il buvait le sang de Ruby, n'était pas BIEN mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait repoussé cette petite voix fond de son esprit. Il n'avait ni le temps ni le luxe de l'écouter, de s'interroger une énième fois sur ses motivations et les moyens qu'il avait employé pour y parvenir. Ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était le résultat. Et tant pis s'il employait des méthodes peu louables pour cela !

Il se retrouva quelque instant plus à l'intérieur de l'officine et une ordonnance trafiquée – Dean avait réussi à _emprunter_ un carnet ordonnance dans un cabinet de médecin quelque mois plus tôt – une signature falsifiée et un large sourire plus tard il ressortit avec dans les mains un flacon de somnifères. Ce qu'il allait faire à son frère ... il savait que Dean se sentirait trahi, blessé mais il s'en fichait. Il préférait que son frère lui en veuille plutôt que de le voir se faire tuer en essayant vainement d'accomplir cette stupide et suicidaire mission que les anges lui avait confié. Et tant pis si Dean le détestait pour ça. Il pourrait vivre avec. Pas avec l'idée de perdre à nouveau son frère.

.

***

.

Une heure plus tard, deux coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit Ruby l'attendait debout dans le couloir. Sam ne lui dit rien et lui fit simplement signe d'entrer.

Le démon parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur la forme endormie de Dean, couché en chien de fusil sur le lit le plus prêt de la porte.

« _ Sam ? lui demanda-t-elle à mi- voix avec une certaine surprise.

_ Il dort, lui dit-il simplement. On peut y aller.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui, lui assura-t-il d'une voix froide et détachée. »

Le démon sortit aussitôt de la pièce mais Sam attendit quelque instant, juste le temps de regarder une dernière fois son frère. Dean dormait profondément, presque trop en comparaison de ces derniers mois d'insomnies et de cauchemars et le jeune homme hésita un instant avant de se pencher vers lui.

« _ Tout va bien se passer frérot, murmura-t-il en tendant la main pour effleurer son visage, mais il la retira aussitôt. Il n'était pas sûr de le mériter, du moins pas encore.

Mais une fois que Lilith serait morte, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il se raccrochait à cette idée depuis déjà presque un an. Une fois Lilith disparue, tout irait beaucoup mieux.

« _ Tout ira bien, je te le promets, lui dit-il avant de se relever et de quitter la chambre.

Sans un mot, l'air calme et détaché, il suivit Ruby jusqu'à sa voiture. Il aurait pu prendre l'Impala mais il ne voulait pas trahir une fois de plus son frère de la sorte. Conduire l'Impala tout seul lui rappelait ses quatre longs et agonisant mois sans Dean, ses nuits à se sauver en cachette pour rejoindre Ruby, tout ce qu'il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire ou à vivre.

« _ Où est-elle ? lui demanda Sam alors que la voiture roulait sur une route quasiment déserte.

_ Je suis sûre que tu vas aimer l'ironie. Le sceau que Lilith veut ouvrir se trouve dans les sous-sols de l'hôpital de Springfield. Dans la morgue. »

Oh oui, Sam appréciait l'ironie !

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence quasi-total, et Sam ne prêta aucune attention au paysage ni même à la musique qui jouait en fond sonore

"_ _Always sitting by your side  
always by you side  
that cat's something I can't explain …"_

« _ On y est, lui dit finalement Ruby en arrêtant son véhicule sur le parking réservé au visiteur de l'hôpital du Comté de Springfield. Tu es prêt ? »

Mais il ne répondit pas, ne fit aucune remarque et resta silencieux lorsque lui et Ruby entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital. Aucun des médecins et infirmières ne firent attention aux deux jeunes gens et après un coup d'oeil au plan du bâtiment Ruby dénicha la localisation de la morgue.

« _ Dernier étage du sous sol, à droite après la chaufferie, lui murmura-t-elle en l'attirant à l'écart du personnel.

_ Allons-y, lui répondit-il simplement.

Il n'avait pris qu'un Glock et un couteau en argent sur lui parce qu'il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin. Il tuerait Lilith de ses mains, en un combat mano à mano.

Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient quasiment vides et silencieux, chacun de ses pas résonnant faiblement sur le lino grisâtre mais Sam pouvait sentir leur présence. Des démons, aux étages inférieurs. Sûrement venus protéger Lilith et le sceau qu'elle voulait ouvrir. Mais même une armée ne pourrait l'arrêter.

« _ Excusez-moi ? les interpella une voix derrière eux et quand Sam et Ruby se retournèrent ils se retrouvèrent face à une jeune infirmière en uniforme rose pâle. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

_ Non merci, lui répondit aussitôt Ruby. On sait où on doit aller.

La jeune femme gratifia l'infirmière d'un large sourire, avant de se tourner vers Sam, toujours en souriant.

_ Sam ? lui dit-elle en désignant l'infirmière du regard.

_ Avec plaisir, lui répondit le jeune homme.

Il leva la main devant lui et avant que l'infirmière ait eut le temps de réagir Sam referma son point et la jeune femme s'écroula à terre en poussant un cri de douleur silencieux. Un nuage de fumée noir s'échappa de ses lèvres et Sam le vit avec satisfaction disparaître juste après.

« _ Ce n'est que l'avant garde, lui rappela Ruby en s'assombrissant.

_ Je sais ... mais ça ne me dérange pas.

_ Lilith va savoir que nous sommes là ...

_ C'est exactement ce que je veux, lui rétorqua froidement Sam.

Les deux jeune gens s'éloignèrent de la jeune infirmière toujours à terre et répartirent vers la morgue. Ils venaient de franchir une porte battante quand trois hommes surgirent devant eux, et cette fois sans prétendre être de simples humains.

« _ Ça alors, le jeune Winchester et sa petite amie, s'exclama l'un des hommes aux yeux d'encre.

_ Où est passé ton grand frère Sammy ? continua le deuxième sur un ton moqueur. Sûrement en train de se planquer sous son lit, comme un lâche ...

Tout arriva si vite que Ruby se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas rêvé. L'instant d'avant le démons les harcelait et l'instant d'après il se retrouvait violemment plaqué contre le mur derrière lui.

« _ Je t'interdis de parler de mon frère ! lui lança Sam dans un grondement sourd.

Il agita seulement sa main, un simple petit geste et l'homme s'effondra au sol tandis que le démon s'échappait de son corps. Ses deux autres acolytes se précipitèrent vers Sam mais le jeune homme se tourna vers eux et les deux hommes furent précipités contre le mur dans un grognement de douleur. Ruby regarda avec stupéfaction les deux démons jaillirent des corps de leur hôtes et être littéralement pulvérisés. Lorsque ce fut terminé elle se retourna vers Sam et le contempla sans savoir quoi lui dire. Ses pouvoirs étaient beaucoup plus puissants que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils étaient lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré et même lorsqu'elle avait commencé à l'entraîner.

« _ Allons-y, lui dit Sam froidement en la sortant de ses pensées.

Ils trouvèrent Lilith et ses sbires dans la dernière salle, la salle d'autopsie, une pièce froide et stérile au carrelage d'un gris métallique. Toutes les tables d'autopsie avaient été repoussé sur le coté et au centre de la pièce se tenait Lilith. La petite fille devait avoir 7-8 ans, des longs cheveux bruns, un visage parsemé de taches de rousseur et de grands yeux bleus verts rieurs. Du moins, avant que le démon ne la possède.

Lilith était agenouillé par terre en train de tracer des symboles au sol et si ce qu'elle dessinait n'avait pas été un pentagramme inversé, Sam aurait pu la prendre pour une petite fille comme les autres, en train de jouer avec l'innocence de son âge.

« _ Sammy, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aiguë en redressant prestement.

Lilith le gratifia d'un sourire joueur mais son regard était de glace.

« _ Tu es venu pour jouer avec moi ?

_ Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer à tes petits jeux Lilith !

La vois de Sam claqua froidement contre les murs de la morgue et la _petite fille _perdit aussitôt son sourire.

_ Ce n'est pas gentil tu sais, lui rétorqua la petite fille d'un ton boudeur. J'ai envie de jouer ... ton frère lui était plus docile. On a beaucoup joué ensemble tous les deux ...

La colère, la rage que Sam avait en lui depuis tout ce temps, depuis qu'il avait assisté impuissant à la mort de son frère, et même depuis que Dean avait passé ce foutu pacte se mit à bouillonner en lui et cette fois il ne fit rien pour la contenir. Au contraire. Il accueillit avec un plaisir intense cette vague de haine noire et glacée, la laissa l'envahir entièrement et le submerger enfin. Il leva les mains devant lui et les deux hommes qui entouraient Lilith, ainsi que toutes les fournitures qui les entouraient furent brutalement projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« _ Je. T'interdis. De parler. De mon frère, martela Sam en marchant vers la petite fille.

Il vit avec satisfaction Lilith reculer légèrement, une lueur d'appréhension dans ses grands yeux clairs.

« _ Tes petits jeux sont terminés Lilith.

Sam referma son poing devant la petite fille et elle tomba brusquement à terre en poussant un cri de douleur aigue.

« _ Tu ... tu vas le regretter ... ! s'écria-t-elle, le visage crispé par la douleur et la haine.

Mais Sam resta silencieux, immobile et rigide devant la petite fille qui se tordait de douleur au sol. Il ne voyait plus l'enfant, la petite fille, la petite Melinda qui aimait les chatons, les licornes et le lait à la fraise. Seulement le démon. Cette créature ignoble qui lui avait enlevé tant de choses, qui avait brisé tant de choses dans sa famille.

Le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur Lilith et resta complètement inflexible quand elle se mit à le menacer dans une grimace de douleur.

_ Va en Enfer Winchester !

_ Désolé, lui rétorqua-t-il avec sarcasme, mais je pense que tu iras avant moi ! »

Lilith essaya désespérément de se relever, de se débattre mais Sam était beaucoup plus puissant, beaucoup trop puissant et brusquement la petite fille rejeta sa tête en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Une large volute de fumée jaillit alors du corps de l'enfant et explosa violement au dessus d'elle.

Le silence qui envahit la morgue juste après était presque étouffant. Si froid et pesant. Sam pouvait entendre son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine et son regard était littéralement rivé sur le corps de la petite fille qui gisait au sol devant lui, ses grands yeux clairs ouvert et morts. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle était morte.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, _réalisa-t-il alors en reculant légèrement. Sa colère l'avait aveuglé au point de le laisser tuer un enfant ! Une âme innocente, un petit être qu'il aurait du protéger et non pas torture.

_Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !_

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Ruby, comme si elle avait la réponse à cette terrible question mais le sol se mit alors à trembler et le pentagramme dessiné par Lilith s'éclaira brusquement. Et Sam réalisa alors qu'il se tenait pile au centre du cercle.

_Non ..._

Une lumière aveuglante jaillit du plancher et Sam vit avec horreur le sol se fendiller et un nuage de fumée noire en sortir, onduler sur le sol avant de se redresser d'un bond et de se précipiter sur lui. Le jeune homme tomba au sol quand la volute le transperça et tout ce qui l'entourait disparut dans l'obscurité.

.

***

.

Ruby avait regardé Sam exorciser et faire disparaître Lilith avec un mélange de stupeur et d'appréhension mais lorsque le jeune homme tomba à terre, enveloppé dans un lourd nuage de fumée noire et opaque le démon recula vivement.

« _ Ruby, ma chère Ruby, tu ne vas pas t'en aller maintenant, s'exclama Sam d'une voix froide en se redressant lentement.

Le jeune homme leva lentement la tête vers le démon et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent la jeune femme ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Les yeux de Sam étaient couleur d'argent, brillant et ondulant comme du métal en fusion et son regard la paralysa sur place.

« _ Sam ? murmura-t-elle en vacillant.

_ Allons ... tu ne te souviens pas de moi ma douce Ruby ? s'étonna Sam avec un petit sourire en coin. Pourtant c'est à moi que tu as vendu ton âme. N'est-ce pas ?

_ Lucifer ..., s'exclama-t-elle dans un murmure.

_ Tes petites manigances auront finalement porté leur fruits Ruby, déclara Sam/Lucifer d'une voix doucereuse en se rapprochant de la jeune femme, immobile et tétanisée. Ce corps est vraiment ... parfait ! »

Sam/Lucifer s'avança jusqu'à la jeune femme et lorsqu'il s'arrêt finalement devant elle il posa ses deux mains sur ses frêles épaules et lui sourit. Un sourire inquiétant. Froid. Sûr de lui. Terrifiant.

« _ Ma si belle Ruby, continua-t-il en effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts, presque gentiment.

Il posa une main sur le visage de la jeune femme, glissa ses mains entre ses cheveux bruns et se pencha lentement vers elle. Ruby ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter quand les lèvres de Sam se posèrent sur son cou mais le jeune homme se redressa juste après.

« _ Hum ... je te dois beaucoup Ruby. Tu mérite une ... récompense. Ferme les yeux.

Le démon hésita un instant mais la voix de Sam/Lucifer était hypnotique et elle ferma finalement les yeux.

«_ Ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain, déclara Sam/Lucifer et Ruby ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand elle sentit une violente douleur lui traverser le cou. Elle regarda avec stupeur un flot de sang s'échapper de sa carotide tranchée, imbiber ses vêtements et le scalpel que Sam tenait toujours en main.

« _ Ta mort ne sera pas vaine, lui répéta Sam/Lucifer avant de l'agripper durement et de l'attirer vers lui. La dernière chose que Ruby sentit juste avant de mourir furent les lèvres de Sam/Lucifer posées sur son cou qui buvait avidement son sang.

**A suivre ...**

**Note de l'auteur** : La chanson que Sam et Ruby écoute dans la voiture, c'est "Lucifer Sam" de Pink Floyd ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : This is the end.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn _et _Jordan._

**Disclaimer**** : **Si cette série nous appartenait, plus personne ne ferait de mal aux frères Winchester. Les gens n'arrêtent pas de faire du mal aux frères Winchester, donc cette série ne nous appartient pas. CQFD !

**Résumé : **L'heure est venue de la dernière bataille, celle des anges contre les démons, de l'armée de Dieu contre celle de Lucifer, de Dean contre Sam ... La fin de la saison 4 !

**Chapitre III : Dean**

Dean se redressa brusquement sur son lit avec l'impression qu'un étau lui enserrait la poitrine. Il avait du mal à respirer et son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, si vite et si fort qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait exploser. Il agrippa le rebord du lit et se força à respirer plus lentement mais la sensation disparu juste après et sans le moindre avertissement. Le jeune homme resta un instant complètement immobile avant de se lever et de marcher vers la salle de bain. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver ... peut-être un cauchemar qui l'aurait réveillé mais dont il ne se souviendrait pas. Mais la sensation était différente. Plus profonde. Plus froide. Plus effrayante. Presque ... intime.

Dean s'aspergea plusieurs fois le visage d'eau froide avant de revenir dans la petit chambre vide et silencieuse. Où était Sam ? Etait-il parti leur chercher de quoi manger ... non, il était revenu avec deux cafés et une boite de donuts. Dean secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser les brumes de son sommeil et de ses cauchemars. Il se souvenait de Sam, sortant pour aller chercher de quoi petit déjeuner, de tous les deux en train de boire leur café et ensuite ... ensuite plus rien. Dean scanna rapidement la pièce du regard mais les affaires de Sam étaient toujours là. Où qu'il soit parti, il allait devoir revenir tôt ou tard. Durant un instant le regard du jeune homme fut attiré par la télé qu'il avait laissé allumer avant d'aller s'allonger. Un vieux clip de REM repassait sur MTV et Dean se surprit à fredonner des paroles de la chanson.

« __That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it_ ... »

Le jeune homme se détourna de la télé en secouant la tête. Où était passé Sam ? Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il soit allé rejoindre Ruby ... de manière presque naïve, Dean avait espéré qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu – tout ce qu'il avait vécu – Sam allait mettre un terme à ses rendez vous clandestins. Ou du moins, les espacer. A croire qu'il avait tout faux.

Mais au bout d'une heure il passa de « inquiet mais en pétard » à « vraiment inquiet ». Sam ne serait pas partit sans au moins lui laisser un mot ... non ? Dean poussa un long soupir d'exaspération avant de fouiller dans les poches de son blouson en cuir pour en ressortir son téléphone.

« _ Ok Sammy, murmura-t-il entre ses dents. J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de faire des trucs pas nets avec cette g...

_ Cela ne servira à rien de l'appeler Dean Winchester, déclara une voix d'homme dans son dos.

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à Castiel.

« _ Bon sang Cas ... vous ne pourriez pas prévenir !

Mais l'ange ne lui répondit pas et Dean se raidit quand son regard croisa le sien. L'ange semblait à la fois déterminé, froid et sûr de lui, du moins plus qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers temps mais le jeune homme cru entrevoir autre chose dans ses yeux de glace. Une impression étrange ... Castiel avait l'air presque triste. Voir même désolé. Pourquoi un ange de Dieu se sentirait-il désolé ?

« _ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Dean en essayant de masquer sa nervosité. Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais une part de lui n'avait aucune envie de connaître la réponse de Castiel, parce que chaque fois que l'ange était venu le voir, les choses avaient invariablement tourné à la catastrophe.

_ Il s'agit de Lucifer ... il est à nouveau sur Terre."

Dean faillit lâcher son téléphone portable sous le choc, et son regard se tourna immédiatement vers la fenêtre de leur chambre comme s'il s'attendait à voir dehors les manifestations physiques du retour de Lucifer. Comme un pluie de grenouille, ou bien des nuages rouge sang, des éclairs déchirant le ciel, quoi que ce soit qui annoncerait l'imminence de la fin du monde.

« _ Non, l'Apocalypse n'est pas encore survenu, lui répondit Castiel comme s'il avait comprit ce qu'il pensait. Cela n'arrivera que lorsque Lucifer aura ouvert le dernier sceau ... il est le seul à pouvoir le faire, et c'est pour cela que vous devez l'arrêter maintenant.

Dean se demanda un instant qui était ce « vous » mais un coup frappé à la porte de sa chambre l'en empêcha.

Il pensait se retrouver face à son frère lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte – Sam avait peut-être oublié ces clés – mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir devant lui Bobby, encadré par deux personnes qui lui était totalement inconnues. La première était une jeune adolescente afro-américaine, vêtue d'un uniforme de lycéenne bleu et gris et le deuxième un grand type un peu enrobé aux cheveux blonds clairsemés.

« _ Bobby ? s'étonna Dean. qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Aux dernières nouvelles le chasseur était censé être chez lui.

« _ Ça c'est un bonne question gamin, s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans la chambre. Une minute avant j'étais tranquillement en train de réparer une vieille Corvette de 79 et l'instant d'après ces deux gusses sont apparus, termina-t-il en désignant de la tête les deux inconnus. Ensuite je me suis retrouvé ici, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

_ Nous sommes désolé Robert Singer, commença la jeune fille. Mais le temps presse et nous n'avions pas le temps de tout vous expliquer sur place.

_ Ok, les interrompit Dean en levant les mains devant lui. Je veux une explication. Maintenant !

Les deux inconnus se tournèrent aussitôt vers Castiel mais ce dernier hocha simplement la tête, avant de revenir vers es deux chasseurs.

_ Jophiel et Hamiel ont agit sous mes ordres, leur dit-il finalement et Dean comprit que les deux nouveaux venus étaient des anges. Nous n'avons plu de temps à perdre, Lucifer est de nouveau parmi nous et il va ouvrir le dernier sceau.

_ Ok, ça j'ai compris, le coupa Dean. Mais comment voulez-vous qu'on l'arrête ... après tout, il s'agit de Lucifer. Sam et toi vous avez trouvé quelque chose la dessus ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Bobby mais quelque chose dans le regard de Castiel, dans la façon dont il se raidit le fit revenir aussitôt vers l'ange.

_ Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas prévenu Sam ? Bon sang Cas ! s'exclama-t-il en reprenant son téléphone portable.

_ Sam n'est pas avec toi ? s'étonna Bobby.

_ Non, mais je vais lui dire de rappliquer sur le champ sinon ça va ...

_ il est trop tard Dean, l'arrêta Castiel en posant une main sur son bras, presque gentiment. Trop gentiment pour un ange qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer depuis ces dernières semaines.

_ Comment ça ? Castiel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea Dean en songeant qu'ange ou pas, il avait intérêt à lui répondre.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose ... Votre frère et le démon Ruby sont parti affronté Lilith il y a quelques heures.

_Merde, je savais qu'il était avec elle ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'y aller sans moi ! Sammy !_

_ Je ne sais pas s'il s'agissait d'un piège ou si Lilith avait tout prévu depuis le début mais ... Sam a tué Lilith.

_ Oh ...

_ Le problème n'est pas là, continua Castiel d'une voix sombre. Il n'a pas seulement tué Lilith, il a aussi tué son hôte ...

_Oh non, Sammy ..._

_ Et ce faisant il a libéré Lucifer. La mort d'un âme innocente était ce qu'il manquait au rituel de Lilith pour faire revenir son maître sur Terre.

_ Attendez, vous dites que Sam a ... que Lucifer est revenu parmi nous là où Sam se trouvait ! Bon sang Castiel, il faut qu'on aille ...

_ Non Dean, il est trop tard ... Lucifer a déjà pris possession du corps de Sam. il est trop tard. »

Durant un instant Dean crut qu'il avait mal comprit. Qu'il avait mal entendu les paroles de l'ange. Lucifer avait pris possession du corps de son petit frère ... mais Sammy avait déjà été possédé, et même si les choses avaient été dures et difficiles ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir et à le libérer du démon qui le contrôlait. Alors pourquoi Castiel le regardait-il comme s'il allait lui annoncer la fin du monde ?

« _ Ok ..., reprit Dean plus lentement. Bon, tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est exorciser Sam, non ? Ça ne doit pas être évident de faire partir Lucifer mais bon, ce n'est pas la première ...

_ C'est trop tard n'est-ce pas, réalisa alors Bobby d'une voix blanche et le jeune homme tressaillit quand son regard croisa celui, peiné et désolé, du vieux chasseur.

_ Comment ça c'est trop tard ? Bobby, qu'est-ce que ...

_ Sam est mort, déclara simplement Castiel. Lorsque Lucifer a pris possession de son corps, il a tué tout ce qui faisait de Sam l'homme qu'il est. Tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était d'un hôte suffisamment fort et résistant pour supporter son âme et c'est exactement ce qu'Azazel avait prévu. Son but n'était pas seulement de former une armée d'êtres exceptionnels, il voulait aussi créer l'hôte parfait pour Lucifer. C'est pour cela qu'il leur a à tous donné un peu de son sang. Aucune personne normale ne pourrait supporter d'être possédée par Lucifer mais un être doté du sang d'un démon ... »

Castiel continua à lui expliquer en quoi le plan d'Azazel avait réellement consisté mais Dean ne l'écoutait plus. Il n'entendait plus rien, ni la voix de Castiel, ni tous les autres sons qui tournaient autour de lui. Seulement les mots de l'ange, durs et froids. _Sam est mort_. _Sam est mort_. _Sam est ..._

« _ Non ..., murmura-t-il si bas que personne ne l'entendit tout de suite. Non ...

_ Dean ..., commença Bobby avec douceur mais le jeune homme le repoussa aussitôt.

_ Non ...

_ Je comprends que ce soit difficile Dean, lui assura Castiel. Mais il est trop tard. Sam est mort, et nous devons maintenant l'arrêter avant qu'il n'ouvre le dernier sceau. Lucifer est encore vulnérable sous cette forme et le seul moyen de venir à bout de cette menace est de tuer l'hôte qui l'abrite. Il n'y a pas d'autre ...

_ NON ! s'exclama brusquement Dean en attrapant l'ange par le col de sa chemise et en le plaquant violement contre le mur. Vous ne tuerez pas mon frère, est-ce que c'est clair !"

Les deux anges se précipitèrent aussitôt vers lui mais Castiel les arrêta d'un geste.

« _ Tout ceci est vain Dean, répéta-t-il, imperturbable et le jeune homme dû faire un effort pour ne pas le frapper tout de suite, ne serait–ce que pour faire disparaître cet air impassible et presque condescendant. Ton frère est mort et nous n'avons pas le temps pour toutes ces ...

_ Conneries ! Je me fous de ce qui va arriver, de l'Apocalypse et même du retour de Lucifer sur Terre ! Tout ça ne me regarde plus, est-ce que c'est clair ! Tout ce qui compte c'est Sammy. Et si jamais l'un de vos anges osent menacer mon frère je ...

_ Tu feras quoi Dean ? lui demanda Castiel sans se démonter. Tu sais très bien qu'il est trop tard pour sauver Sam, il s'est condamné tout seul dès l'instant où il a décidé de suivre cette Ruby. Ton rôle n'est plus de le protéger mais d'empêcher qu'il ne déclenche une catastrophe pire que toutes les guerres que votre humanité a connu !

_ Ça ne me regarde plus, est-ce que vous comprenez ça ! s'écria Dean en resserrant sa prise sur l'ange.

_ Alors tu veux tourner le dos à ta destinée ? Tu serais prêt à sacrifier des millions, des milliards d'être humains uniquement pour une seule vie ?

_Oui_, pensa aussitôt Dean. Oui, il était prêt à sacrifier des millions de vie humaine pour sauver celle de Sam, parce que Sammy était son petit frère, son meilleur ami, sa seule famille et ...

Le jeune homme tressaillit quand une myriade d'image jaillit brusquement dans son esprit. Des visages, essentiellement de gens qu'il connaissait. Ben et Lisa ... Ellen et Jo ... Bobby ... Cassie ... le petit Lucas Barr ... Jenny et ses enfants, Kathleen, Michael et son petit frère, Susan et sa fille Tyler, Deacon, Ed et Harry, Jaimie, la famille Carter, Anna ...

« _ Non ..., dit-il dans un murmure en secouant la tête pour essayer de chasser ces images mais elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Tous les gens qu'il avait sauvé, tout ceux qu'il avait croisé, aimé, aidé durant toute son existence ...

« _ Non ! s'exclama-t-il en relâchant Castiel. Vous ... vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est du chantage !

_ Peut-être, lui répondit l'ange en se dégageant du mur contre lequel il l'avait plaqué. Mais les choses sont ainsi. Injustes. Dures. Difficiles. C'est le fardeau que doivent porter les humains, et c'est aussi le tien.

_ Et si je refuse, lui demanda Dean. Si je dis non à toutes conneries de destinée ? »

Il savait que sa question avait quelque chose de désespéré mais il devait tout tenter, pour Sammy.

« _ Je ne peux aller à l'encontre de ta volonté, lui répondit Castiel en se durcissant. Mon Père t'a doté du libre arbitre, comme tous les autres êtres humains mais en faisant ce choix, tu les prives eux de ce même droit. Tu les sacrifies, sans qu'ils ne puissent se défendre. ... Il n'y a pas d'autre choix Dean Winchester, reprit Castiel plus doucement. Sam doit être éliminé, et si cela ne se fait pas de ta main, je ne pourrais empêcher l'un des miens de le faire. »

Ce fut l'idée qu'un de ces anges posent la main sur son petit frère, qu'un de ces guerriers au cœur froid et implacable puisse faire du mal à son petit frère qui décida Dean.

« _ Comment ... comment voulez vous ...

Il ne put aller plus loin, ni prononcer les mots « tuer Sam » parce qu'il s'y refusait. Il n'allait pas abandonner son petit frère, pas maintenant alors qu'il avait plus que tout besoin de lui. Parce qu'il était sûr, au fond de lui, que Sam était toujours là. Que son petit frère n'était pas mort. Il ne pouvait pas être mort.

« _ Nous l'avons amené, lui répondit alors la jeune fille afro-américaine en lui tendant une arme ... non pas une arme, réalisa Dean avec stupéfaction, mais le Colt de Samuel Colt.

« _ Comment ? s'exclama-t-il en regardant tour à tour les deux anges.

_ C'est un longue histoire, lui répondit simplement Castiel. Nous n'avons plus le temps ça ...

_ Ça va, je sais, lui rétorqua Dean en calant l'arme entre son dos et son jean. Où ... où se trouve le dernier sceau ?

_ Il n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres d'ici, lui répondit la jeune fille. Au abord de la petite ville de Doomsday (*). »

.

***

.

Les trois anges décidèrent de partir sur le champs mais Dean réussit à la convaincre de les laisser, lui et Bobby, prendre l'Impala pour rejoindre les lieux de la dernière bataille par ses propres moyens. Dean avait besoin de quelques minutes de calme et de silence pour réfléchir et la présence des anges ne l'y aidait pas vraiment. Une fois dans la voiture, il resta obstinément silencieux malgré les regards que Bobby ne cesser de lui jeter. Finalement le vieux chasseur n'y tint plus et il rompit le silence pesant qui avait envahit la voiture.

« _ Dean ... écoute gamin, je comprend que ça doit être dur mais ce qu'a dit Castiel est vrai. j'ai lu suffisamment de choses à ce sujet pour savoir que Sam n'a pas pu survivre ...

_ Sam est toujours en vie et je vais le sauver, lui répondit le jeune homme avec conviction.

_ Dean, tu ne peux pas ...

_ Non Bobby. Je vais sauver Sam, un point c'est tout, et je me fous de ce que Castiel, tous les anges et même Dieu le père peuvent dire ou penser. Je vais sauver Sam ! »

Durant un instant les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, jusque à ce que Dean reprenne.

« _ Tout ça c'est de ma faute, dit-il sans quitter des yeux le route qui défilait devant lui. Pas seulement cette histoire avec Ruby. Plutôt ... tout en général ...

Bobby ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire mais Dean le fit taira en levant la main devant lui.

« _ Non Bobby, je sais ce que j'ai fait ... je sais qu'en faisant ce pacte j'ai agit de manière totalement égoïste sans penser une seule fois à ce que Sam pouvait ressentir, ou même à ce qui arriverait un fois que je serais mort. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose : Sammy est vivant. Le reste ne m'a jamais ... j'ai fermé les yeux là dessus parce que c'était trop dur de penser à ce qui allait arriver lorsque je serais mort. Je l'ai laissé tomber. Et pas seulement en allant en Enfer. Non, dès l'instant ou j'ai fait ce pacte, j'ai tout laissé tomber. J'ai baissé les bras. Et j'ai forcé Sam à prendre des décisions, à se débrouiller tout seul, à s'endurcir pour survivre. J'ai arrêter d'être son grand frère parce que je pensais que j'avais enfin fait tout ce que je pouvais pour lui. J'avais atteint mon but, Sam était sain et sauf et tant pis pour les conséquences. Mais la vérité est là, je l'ai abandonné. Tout ce qui est arrivé ensuite, Ruby, le fait qu'il se serve de ses pouvoirs ... tout ça c'est aussi de ma faute. Il a bien fallu qu'il trouve un moyen de s'en sortir sans moi, parce que je n'étais plus là. Si j'étais resté, si j'avais fait l'effort de rester son grand frère, de prendre mes responsabilités alors rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Mais je l'ai laissé tomber Bobby, et il n'est pas question qu'il en subisse plus longtemps les conséquences. Je vais le sauver, quoi qu'en dise Castiel. »

.

***

.

Ils étaient si peu nombreux ... seigneurs, ils étaient si peu nombreux. Peut-être une cinquantaine, tout au plus. Des hommes et des femmes de tout âges qui ne le quittaient pas du regard. Une grande partie d'entre devaient être des anges, supposa Dean en les observant tour à tour, mais il reconnu dans la foule plusieurs visages familiers de chasseurs. Tamara. Ellen. Avec la chance qu'il avait il y avait sûrement quelques vieux copains de Gordon Walker qui devaient jubiler à l'idée que oui, ils avaient vu juste, Sam Winchester était bien l'antéchrist.

Dean s'arrêta brusquement quand son regard tomba sur une jeune femme blonde qui essayait visiblement de ne pas se faire remarquer.

_Bon sang Jo !_

Le jeune homme fit aussitôt demi tour pour revenir vers le première ligne de ses troupes – _en clair vos ordres sont de suivre mes ordres ? – _et il s'arrêta devant la jeune fille afro-américaine qui avait amené Bobby à leur motel quelques heures plus tôt.

« _ Euh, Amiel ? l'appela –t-il.

_ Non, Jophiel.

_ Oh ... euh, écoutez, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. ... Vous voyez cette jeune femme blonde, là-bas au fond ? Ok, je veux que vous veilliez sur elle, compris ? Quoi qu'il se passe, vous devrez la protéger. Elle est votre priorité.

_ Mais je croyais ...

_ C'est un ordre, lui rétorqua aussitôt Dean d'une voix ferme et il vit avec un certaine surprise la jeune fille se redresser brusquement comme pour se mettre au garde à vous.

_ Je comprend, lui dit-il simplement en hochant la tête. Je veillerai sur elle, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Dean se détourna de l'ange, satisfait, avant de revenir vers Bobby qui l'attendait un peu à l'écart. Le lieu de la dernière de bataille, celle qui déterminerait le sort du monde ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'idée qu'il s'en était fait. Il se tenait au abord d'une vieille usine dont les bâtiments disposés en L étaient recouverts de poussière et de rouilles. Deux immenses cheminées les surplombaient de part en part, au centre duquel, il le savait, Lucifer – _pas Sam, pas Sam, juste Lucifer_ – était en train de préparer l'ouverture du dernier sceau.

Les choses allaient se jouer ici, dans ce monument de l'ère industrielle, loin des regards et de la civilisation.

Dean s'arracha à sa contemplation en revenant vers les hommes et les femmes qui l'attendaient tous avec une certaine impatience. Il ne comprenait toujours pas que ces anges, et même ces chasseurs soient à ce point prêts à suivre ces ordres. Il n'était rien, juste un homme faillible et mortel, et sûrement pas le grand chef dont ils auraient désespérément eu besoin pour mener cette bataille à bien. A cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi, même son âme, pour que son père soit de nouveau parmi eux. John aurait été parfait dans ce rôle, il aurait conduit cette armée sans problème, il aurait trouvé les mots pour les encourager et les galvaniser, pour les convaincre de risquer leur vie parce que Dean savait très bien qu'ils courraient tous vers une mort certaine. Il n'était pas dupe, Lucifer avait dû venir avec sa propre armée et quelque chose lui disait qu'eux ne seraient sûrement pas en sous nombre. Après tout l'ange déchu avait avec lui des anges et des démons, alors qu'eux ... ils n'avaient qu'une poignée de chasseurs, quelques anges ayant survécu à la trahison des leurs et quoi d'autre ? L'assurance que Dieu, du haut de son piédestal, allait leur apporter son soutien inconditionnel. Très encourageant.

Dean se força à prendre une profonde inspiration avant de s'avancer vers la troupe.

Le moment était venu et même s'il était mort de trouille il ne pouvait plus reculer. Tant de gens comptaient sur lui.

« _ Je ne vous ferais pas de grand discours, commença-t-il en les regardant tour à tour, hommes, femmes, anges, chasseurs. Ça ne servirait à rien. Je n'aurai qu'un chose à dire : faite ce que vous avez à faire, mais que personne ne touche à mon frère. Je me charge de lui. »

Il allait se charger de Sam, c'était exactement ce que lui et Bobby avait prévu ... mais pas comme Castiel l'avait imaginé. Leur plan était d'arriver à attirer Sam vers l'Impala que Bobby avait, à grand coup de pentagrammes et de cercles de Salomon dessinés un peu partout à l'intérieur et l'extérieur, transformé en une immense et inviolable prison pour démon. En espérant que ce soit suffisant pour contenir Lucifer. Quant à ce qu'ils feraient ensuite ... Dean ne savait pas encore comment il pourrait exorciser Sam mais il savait une chose, il ferait tout pour sauver son frère.

Sans un mot de plus il se retourna et avança vers les lieux de la bataille.

.

***

.

Le bruit tout autour de lui était presque assourdissant. Le fracas des armes et des corps, les voix des chasseurs qui s'élevaient en récitant des exorcismes en grec et latin et celle des anges qui grondaient au dessus de sa tête en hébreu. Menaces, cris de douleur, de peur, de haine et de rage. Le bruit était assourdissant mais Dean ne prit pas le temps de vérifier que ses « hommes » s'en sortaient. Il courut directement vers les deux cheminées de fer, vers les lieux où Lucifer s'apprêtait à ouvrir le dernier sceau.

« _ Dean Winchester, s'exclama la voix de Sam, la voix de son petit frère quand il eut fait tomber à terre le deuxième démon qui protégeait le dernier sceau. Te voilà enfin.

Lucifer – _pas Sam, ne pense pas à Sam, ce n'est pas Sam_ – se redressa souplement et marcha vers lui avec grâce et nonchalance. Ses yeux couleur d'argent se fixèrent sur le chasseur, immobile devant lui et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire froid, satisfait qui fit frissonner Dean. Jamais il n'avait Sam – _ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas lui_ – sembler à ce point puissant. Maléfique. Il l'avait déjà vu avec des yeux d'encre – merci à Meg – des yeux dorés – merci à ses cauchemars – mais là son regard était terrifiant. Totalement inhumain.

« _ Tu comptes me tuer avec cette arme ? continua Lucifer en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres devant lui.

_ Si tu essaye d'ouvrir ce sceau, je vais être obligé de le faire, lui répondit le jeune homme d'une voix dure en relevant le Colt.

_ Et pourquoi donc Dean ? Pourquoi me tirer dessus et risquer la vie de ton petit frère adoré ?

_ Peut-être parce que tu es sur le point de tout détruire ! lui rétorqua Dean vivement.

_ Allons ... je ne vais rien détruire. L'Apocalypse n'a rien a voir avec la destruction Dean, continua Lucifer sur un ton condescendant, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant attardé et Dean dû prendre sur lui pour le pas lui balancer son poing en pleine figure, juste pour effacer ce sourire arrogant. Étymologiquement parlant, il s'agit d'une révélation, pas du tout de la fin du monde. Mais une fois encore vous autres humains avait tout compris de travers ...

_ Sérieusement ? s'exclama Dean avec ironie. Alors tout ça, Lilith, les sceaux ...

_Prendre possession du corps de mon petit frère ..._

_ ... ce n'est pas du tout pour anéantir les êtres humains, pour tout détruire ...

_ Dean, je ne suis pas le Mal en personne. Même si mes actions ne sont pas toujours très charitable, je n'ai que peu de griefs envers les hommes. Ils sont justes des ... dommages collatéraux. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser. »

Lucifer leva simplement la main devant lui et Dean se retrouva brusquement propulsé dans l'air, avait d'atterrir dans un bruit sourd contre l'une dans parois en tôle ondulé d'un vieux bâtiment décrépis.

Encore sonné, Dean secoua la tête et lorsqu'il réussit à chasser le brouillard qui l'entourait il vit Lucifer avancer lentement vers lui, comme un prédateur vers sa proie. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là, maintenant ! Mais au moment où Dean se redressa il vit Lucifer agiter à nouveau sa main devant lui et une violente douleur lui transperça la main droite, lui faisant lâcher le Colt. Dean se retourna et réalisa avec stupéfaction qu'il avait un morceau de ferraille planté au beau milieu de la paume de sa main droite, un morceau de ferraille qui le clouait littéralement au mur de tôle. Il tendit la main en grimaçant de douleur vers le bout de métal mais Lucifer fit un simple geste de la main et brusquement Dean se retrouva les deux bras plaqué contre le mur.

« _ Tu ne trouve pas que tout ceci est très ... symbolique ? lui demanda l'ange déchu en s'avançant vers lui, son regard rivé sur le jeune chasseur qui se retrouvait maintenant les bras en croix.

Dean essaya de se redresser, de bouger les bras mais rien n'y fit, il était littéralement crucifié contre le mur.

« _ Serais-tu le nouveau Jésus Christ Dean? continua Lucifer avec un certain amusement. Es-tu prêt à te sacrifier pour cette humanité vile et rampante ?

_ C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ! lui rétorqua-t-il vivement.

Arguer avec l'un des êtres les plus puissant que ce monde ait connu n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire mais Dean se fichait bien de ce qui était ou non bon pour lui. Il toisa Lucifer en essayant, avec l'énergie du désespoir, de se détacher du mur mais rien n'y faisait, il était complètement immobilisé.

« _ Sam ! Bon sang, secoue-toi ! Je sais que tu es toujours là, alors bat-toi, dis lui d'aller se faire ...

_ Alors Dean, ce n'est pas des façons de parler. Et puis, les anges ont dû te dire qu'il ne reste plus rien de ton cher petit frère.

_ Je n'ai jamais écouté ce qu'ils me disaient, de toute façon ... Sammy, le supplia-t-il.

_ Désolé Dean ... tu étais un valeureux chasseur, j'aurais aimé t'avoir à mes côtés. »

Sur ces mots Lucifer fit demi tour et resta sourd aux invectives du jeune homme.

Dean regarda son frère – _non, ce n'est pas Sam, pas Sam _– repartir vers le dernier sceau en réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Il avait échoué, Lucifer aller faire de la terre un véritable Enfer et ce serait de sa faute. Comme pour l'ouverture du premier sceau. Il était le seul responsable. Il n'avait pas su résister au tortures d'Alastair, il n'avait pas suffisamment protéger son frère et là, il ne s'était pas suffisamment battu. Il avait échoué ...

Dean se dressa brusquement et dans un grognement de douleur il réussit à dégager son bras gauche. Il avait peut-être échoué jusque là mais aujourd'hui, il avait devant lui sa dernière chance, celle de sauver le reste de l'humanité mais surtout celle de sauver son petit frère.

Il posa une main sur le morceau de métal qui jaillissait de sa main droite et dans un cri de douleur l'arracha d'un geste. Il retomba au sol juste après et du s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Le Colt gisait juste devant lui et Dean le récupéra aussitôt avant de courir vers les deux cheminées.

Au centre d'un large cercle de sang se tenait Lucifer, magnifique, terrifiant, ses deux mains réunies devant lui comme en prière.

« _ Il est temps, dit-il aux autres démons qui l'entouraient.

_ Sam ! s'exclama alors Dean et l'ange se retourna brusquement vers lui pour voir l'aîné de Winchester braquer son arme vers lui. Directement sur son cœur.

_ Sammy ... tu sais que je le ferais si je n'ai pas le choix ...

_ Alors il te faudra me tuer Winchester ... si tu es encore en vie d'ici là, s'exclama Lucifer en levant la main mais il resta interdit quand il réalisa que rien ne se passait. Dean aurait dû tomber à terre en se tordant de douleur, transpercé par l'une des barres de fer qui gisait juste à ses côtés mais le chasseur était tous là, debout devant lui, son arme de malheur pointée sur lui.

« _ Qu'est-ce que ... Oh non, gronda-t-il avant de vaciller en avant.

Dean le regarda avec étonnement s'appuyer contre l'un des cheminées et lorsque Lucifer releva la tête vers lui, ses yeux étaient redevenus ceux de Sam. Un regard doux, compatissant, et si triste.

_Fais-le Dean, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ..._

Dean leva l'arme et fit feu. L'instant d'après une violente douleur lui transperça la poitrine et quand il baissa les yeux il vit un longue barre de fer jaillir de son torse. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur son frère, dont les yeux étaient à nouveau redevenus couleur argent et il crut y discerner une certaine lueur de satisfaction mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Lucifer avait peut-être réussit à la blesser mais il était perdu. Le regard de l'ange déchu se brouilla brusquement et Dean vit une large tache de sang apparaître sur sa poitrine – _Sam ... pardon Sammy_ – juste avant qu'il ne tombe lourdement à terre.

Un éclair bleuâtre traversa le corps de Lucifer et Dean dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit son frère gisait au sol, mort. Dean relâcha le colt et l'arme tomba à terre dans un nuage de poussière. Tout était terminé, pensa-t-il en se laissant tomber au sol. Il avait réussi ...

_Pardon Sammy ... je suis désolé ..._

**A suivre ... (et oui, y'a une suite !!!)**

**Notre de l'auteur :** (*) = Doomsday : Jour du Jugement dernier en anglais dans le texte !

Sinon :

Jenny et ses enfants (« Home » saison 1) ; Kathleen (« Benders » saison 1) ; Michael et son petit frère (« Something wicked » saison 1) ; Susan et sa fille Tyler ( « Plaything » saison 2) ; Deacon (« Folsom prison blues » saison 2) ; Ed et Harry (« Goshtfacer » saison 3) ; Jaimie (« Monster movie » saison 4) ; la famille Carter (« Family Remains » saison 4) ; Anna (« Heaven and Hell » saison 4)


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : This is the end.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn _et _Jordan._

**Disclaimer**** : **Si cette série nous appartenait, plus personne ne ferait de mal aux frères Winchester. Les gens n'arrêtent pas de faire du mal aux frères Winchester, donc cette série ne nous appartient pas. CQFD !

**Résumé : **L'heure est venue de la dernière bataille, celle des anges contre les démons, de l'armée de Dieu contre celle de Lucifer, de Dean contre Sam ... La fin de la saison 4 !

**Chapitre IV : Castiel**

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit dans le bruit de sonnerie aiguë et plusieurs têtes se retournèrent vers lui mais il n'y prêta pas attention. De toute façon, tout ceci n'était pas vraiment réel. Du moins pas entièrement. Castiel scanna l'intérieur du restaurant du regard et il l'aperçu quelques secondes plus tard, assis à une table, un café posé devant lui. L'ange marcha vers la table du fond et s'installa devant Dean Winchester avant que celui-ci ait même le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« _ Hey, Cas ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle présence.

_ Je suis venu te parler, lui répondit simplement l'ange.

_ Oh ... et bien vous pourriez d'abord répondre à une question. Où est-ce qu'on est ?

_ De quoi tu souviens-tu ? lui dit-il en scrutant le visage du jeune chasseur.

_ De quoi je me ... vous êtes venu au motel avec Bobby, qui soit en passant était particulièrement en pétard et ensuite ...

Le jeune homme se tu brusquement et quand son regard croisa celui de l'ange ce dernier su qu'il venait de se rappeler des derniers évènement. De tous les évènements.

« _ Je suis mort, c'est ça, réalisa Dean en baissant les yeux vers son torse, là où la barre de fer l'avait transpercé mais il n'y avait plus rien.

_ Oui.

_ Et on est ... non, ne me dit pas que c'est ça le Paradis ! Non pas que ça me dérange mais bon, j'aurais vu ça avec un peu plus de nuage et de petits anges jouant de la harpe ... sans vouloir vous manquer de respect. »

Même après tout ce temps Castiel avait encore du mal avec le concept d'humour et il préféra se taire, ne sachant que lui répondre.

« _ Non, lui dit-il finalement comme Dean admirait ce qui l'entourait avec étonnement. Tu n'es pas au Paradis.

Aussitôt le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit et Castiel cru décerner une certaine appréhension dans les yeux émeraudes du chasseur.

« _ Tu n'es pas non plus en Enfer Dean Winchester. Tu viens de sauver ton monde.

_ Alors quoi ? Si je ne suis ni en Enfer ni au ... Oh merde, Sammy. Où est Sammy ? s'exclama-t-il en se dressant pour essayer d'apercevoir la silhouette familière de son petit frère parmi mes clients du café. Mais il n'était nulle part.

_ Où est Sam ? Est-ce qu'il a survécu ...

Peut-être que Sam n'état pas mort, après tout. D'accord il lui avait tiré en plein cœur mais qui sait ...

« _ Ton frère est mort lui aussi Dean, mais il n'est pas ici. Du fait de sa nature, et de ces derniers actes il est ...

_ Non ... ne me dis pas que vous l'avez envoyé là bas ! s'écria brusquement Dean sans se soucier du fait que les autres clients pouvaient l'entendre. Si tant est qu'ils soient vraiment là !

_ Je n'y suis pour rien, lui rétorqua Castiel, la décision ne dépendait pas de moi. Mais Sam devait être ...

_ C'est des conneries tout ça. Sam ne mérite pas d'être en Enfer ! Il a commis une erreur mais il n'est pas responsable ! Bon sang Castiel, après toute qu'on a fait pour vous, comment est-ce que vous pouvez ...

_ C'est justement le but de ma visite, continua l'ange sans démonter. Je suis ici pour te proposer une sorte ... d'accord.

_ Un pacte ? s'étonna Dean en haussant les sourcils. Je ne voudrai pas dire mais, je me méfie un peu de tout ce qui est pacte. »

Durant un instant le jeune homme crut apercevoir comme une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de l'ange, mais il avait sûrement rêvé.

« _ Il ne s'agit pas d'un pacte, loin de là. Ce serait plutôt une proposition, mais qui te permettrait une fois encore de sauver ton frère.

L'ange le vit aussitôt se redresser et il su qu'il avait attiré son attention.

« _ Nous pouvons sortir Sam des Enfers et faire en sorte que son âme repose en paix parmi les siens. Avec votre père, votre mère et sa petite amie.

_Comment ... ce n'était pas possible ..._, pensa Dean confusément. D'un autre coté, il parlait à celui qui l'avait sorti de l'Enfer, alors pourquoi pas ...

« _ Mais en échange, nous te demandons quelque chose ...

_Je savais bien qu'il y avait un « mais »_

« _ Nous te renvoyons sur terre pour que tu continues la mission qui t'est dévolue. Tu es un excellent chasseur Dean Winchester, et un homme de ta valeur nous est très précieux. Nous avons besoin de toi pour continuer à chasser toutes les créatures démoniaques qui pullulent sur terre.

_ Vous voulez me renvoyer ... chez moi. Me quoi ? Me ressusciter ?

_ En quelque sorte. Tu serais à nouveau vivant, si tu acceptes. Mais tu seras seul, le coupa l'ange avant même que Dean ait le temps de continuer. C'est la condition _sine qua non_ de ce marché. Sam reste ici, nous ne pouvons pas vous renvoyer tous les deux. Ceux qui ont plaidé en la faveur de ton frère ont eu beaucoup de chance d'obtenir un tel accord. Nous ne pouvons faire plus. »

L'ange se tu et Dean se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de son café. Ils pouvaient le renvoyer sur terre, mais pas Sam. Mais son frère gagnerait un aller direct pour le Paradis ... avec leurs parents et Jess. Seigneur, Sam serait enfin en paix. Et il ne serait pas seul. il serait enfin entouré et aimé comme il le méritait.

« _ Ok Cas, lui répondit finalement le jeune homme en redressant la tête. J'accepte.

.

***

.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, chaud et éclatant, et ses rayons venaient se perdre entre les feuilles du grand chêne qui trônait au beau milieu du jardin. Sam laissa son regard errer sur le vieil arbre en songeant qu'il ne se souvenait pas du tout qu'il y avait un chêne dans le jardin de leur maison. Mais après tout, il n'était qu'un nourrisson quand il l'avait quitté, et lorsqu'il y était retourné pour sauver Jenny et ses enfants il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps d'admirer le jardin.

« _ Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers l'ange qui se tenait derrière lui. Je veux dire, j'étais ...

_ En Enfer ? Oui, Sam Winchester, tu étais en Enfer, lui répondit Castiel avec sa franchise habituelle. Mais les choses ont changé.

_ Comment ça ? s'étonna Sam.

L'instant d'avant il était enchaîné en Enfer et torturé par une dizaine de démons – _Seigneur Dean, pardonne moi de t'avoir poussé à m'en parler, si j'avais su_ – et l'instant d'après il se tenait devant dans le jardin de sa vieille maison à Lawrence. Etait-il à nouveau vivant ?

« _ Tu es bien mort Sam, lui appris Castiel, comme s'il avait su ce à quoi Sam pensait. Mais tu es en sécurité ici.

_ Je ... je suis au Paradis ? réalisa le jeune homme avec surprise. Mais je ne devrais pas, j'ai ... j'ai du sang de démon en moi, j'ai tué cette petite fille et ...

_ Nous savons tout cela Sam. Mais il t'a été offert une seconde chance. Grâce à ton frère, tu peux enfin reposer en paix.

_ Grâce à Dean ... ne me dite pas qu'il a encore passé un pacte ! s'écria Sam avec véhémence.

_ Ton frère a accepté la proposition que nous lui avons faite. »

_C'est pas vrai, je peux pas croire que tu as encore passé un pacte !_

L'ange lui expliqua d'une voix égale ce que son frère avait accepté de faire et Sam sentit sa gorge se serrer quand il réalisa tout ce à quoi Dean avait une fois de plus renoncé pour lui. Il aurait pu se retrouver à sa place. Il aurait pu enfin être en paix. Être libéré de son fardeau, retrouver sa famille mais non, il avait accepté de continuer sa route, de reprendre une vie de souffrance et de risques uniquement pour lui. Une vie dans laquelle il serait tout seul.

« _ Non, murmura Sam en secouant la tête. Il ne peut pas ...

_ Ton frère a fait son choix Sam. Tu ne peux aller à son encontre.

_ Mais je ... ce n'est pas juste ! se récria-t-il aussitôt. C'est lui qui devrait être ici, pas moi.

_ C'est sa décision et tu ne peux revenir là dessus. Considère toi chanceux Sam Winchester. Ton frère t'a offert une deuxième chance et très peu d'homme se voit offrir un tel présent.

_ Est-ce que ... est-ce qu'on se reverra ... Dean et moi ... un jour ? lui demanda Sam avec une certaine hésitation.

_ Oui Samuel, ton frère et toi vous vous retrouverez en temps voulu. En attendant ...

L'ange laissa sa phrase en suspens et Sam suivit son regard jusque à la porte d'entrée de sa maison d'enfance

« _ Ils t'attendent, lui dit-il simplement.

Mais Sam n'arrivait pas à bouger. Une part de lui ne voulait qu'une chose, se précipiter vers la maison et y entrer, vérifier si ce que l'ange lui avait dit était vrai, si on l'attendait vraiment de l'autre côté. Sa mère ? Son père ? Jess ? Mais il ne le méritait pas, pas après ce qu'il avait fait, pas après ce que Lucifer avait fait à travers lui. Pas après ce que Dean avait dû faire pour lui, à cause de lui.

« _ C'est _son_ choix Samuel. Respecte-le, lui dit alors Castiel.

Le ton de l'ange n'était ni compatissant ni apaisant mais juste franc et sincère. Et il avait raison. Dean lui avait fait un merveilleux présent, il n'avait pas le droit de le refuser.

« _ C'est d'accord, accepta finalement Sam en souriant. J'y vais. »

**A suivre ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : This is the end.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn _et _Jordan._

**Disclaimer**** : **Si cette série nous appartenait, plus personne ne ferait de mal aux frères Winchester. Les gens n'arrêtent pas de faire du mal aux frères Winchester, donc cette série ne nous appartient pas. CQFD !

**Résumé : **L'heure est venue de la dernière bataille, celle des anges contre les démons, de l'armée de Dieu contre celle de Lucifer, de Dean contre Sam ... La fin de la saison 4 !

**Chapitre V : Bobby **

« _ Quelle connerie, grommela Bobby Singer en ouvrant d'une main le robinet et en passant sa main meurtrie sous le jet d'eau froide. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir réparer cette antiquité !

Il venait de passer presque trois heures sur une vieille camionnette Ford de 76 et tout ce qu'il avait gagné c'était des courbatures et le fait de s'être coincé la main en voulant attraper le carburateur.

« _ Connerie ! répéta-t-il en grommelant de douleur quand l'eau froide frappa sa main.

Il savait qu'il était de mauvaise humeur et de mauvaise foi, et que cette pauvre camionnette n'y était pour rien – enfin, pas entièrement – mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Deux mois. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que les garçons étaient morts et il ne se passait pas une journée, pas un seul instant où Bobby ne pensait pas à eux. La mort de John avait été dure à gérer parce que, quoi qu'il ait pu dire ou faire le père Winchester avait été un de ses plus proches amis mais les garçon ... Sam et Dean avait pris un telle place dans sa vie et même dans son cœur qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en remettre un jour. Comment remplace-t-on un tel vide ?

Deux mois ... cela faisait deux mois depuis que le monde avait faillit être complètement détruit et Bobby essayait toujours de reprendre une vie normale, mais pour être honnête il savait qu'il était loin d'y arriver. Jo, Ellen et même Tamara avaient été à ses côtés pour aider les anges à inhumer tous les corps laissés sur le champs de bataille – sauf ceux des deux frères, dont seul Bobby s'était chargé – et elles lui avaient proposé de rester auprès de lui pour l'aider mais il avait à chaque fois gentiment décliné leur offre. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, se replonger dans le travail, bosser sur une voiture, traduire un texte en japonais, n'importe quoi qui lui occupe l'esprit pour ne plus penser aux frères Winchester. Seulement dès qu'il se retrouvait dehors et que son regard errait sur les carcasses de voitures il revoyait Dean, debout dans le terrain, penché au dessus de l'Impala. Et chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la bibliothèque il lui semblait entendre la voix de Sam lui demandant où il avait pu trouver cette édition aussi rare.

En désespoir de cause, et même si sa main lui faisait toujours mal Bobby referma le robinet de l'évier de la cuisine en soupirant.

« _ Connerie, murmura-t-il d'une voix lasse.

_ Bobby, c'est pas des façons de parler ! s'exclama une voix joyeuse dans son dos et quand le chasseur pivota brusquement sur lui-même il se retrouva face à Dean.

_Dean !_

Le vieux chasseur réagit aussitôt en attrapant la bouteille d'eau bénite qu'il gardait dans le placard sous l'évier.

« _ Bobby non attend ! l'arrêta Dean en levant les mains devant lui mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Bobby non ... c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il quand le chasseur lui lança à la figure un demi litre d'eau bénite. Bon sang ! Je peux savoir pourquoi il faut que tu m'asperges chaque fois qu'on se voit !

_ Dean ? s'écria Bobby d"une voix tremblante. Comment ..."

Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, Dean ne pouvait pas être devant lui !

"_ Avant que tu me balances un autre litre de flotte à la figure, je ne suis ni possédé, ni un polymorphe ni même maléfique. Je suis juste de retour !

_ De ... de retour ?

_ Euh, oui. Du style, de retour des Morts mais je ne suis pas un mort-vivant. Enfin, quoi que, si techniquement puisque j'étais mort et que Castiel ....

_ Attend une seconde, s'écria Bobby. C'est Castiel qui est derrière tout ça ?

_ Tu veux la version longue ou la version courte ... mouais, la version courte. »

Le vieux chasseur l'écouta lui raconter son histoire avec stupéfaction et lorsqu'il eut terminé, il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« _ Honnêtement gamin, je ... je ne sais pas quoi penser, lui dit-il en passant une main sur sa nuque.

_ Offre moi juste un bière, et après on pourra discuter, lui répondit le jeune homme en le gratifiant d'un large sourire, et cette fois Bobby ne put s'empêcher de sourire son tour.

_ Bon sang Dean, murmura-t-il en s'avançant vers lui. Tout ça c'est ...

_ Complètement dingue. Oui, mais ça en vaut la peine.

_ Tu es sûr, lui demanda-t-il en s'assombrissant.

Dean avait sacrifié tant de chose pour les siens et même après sa mort il continuait de tout faire pour protéger son petit frère.

« _ Oui, je sais, Sammy n'est pas là mais je crois Castiel quand il me dit qu'il est en paix. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Bobby hésita un instant avant d'attirer le jeune homme vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

« _ Hum ... Bobby, besoin d'air !

_ Quoi ... oh, désolé fiston, lui dit-il d'un air embarrassé en le relâchant. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une bière.

_ J'ai cru que tu ne me le proposeras jamais ! »

**FIN !**

**Notes des auteurs : **ça y est, c'est fini ! en espérant que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que nous à l'écrire.

N'oubliez pas, tous vous avis, reviews, remarques et critiques nous intéresse.

N'hésitez pas à nous dire si vous pensez que les choses vont se terminer de cette façon pour Sammy et Deano, et comment vous voyez la fin de la saison 4 ... honnêtement, pour Lil' et moi il y a peu de chance que les choses finissent (aussi ?!) bien mais que voulez vous, on est deux grandes optimistes !!!

A bientôt ! :) :)


End file.
